<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a Lovely Way to Burn by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063544">What a Lovely Way to Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle'>muses_circle</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Guys, a Girl and a Chevy Impala [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Has Issues, Drowning, F/M, Nightmares, Temporary Character Death, Visions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah begins having prophetic nightmares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Sullivan &amp; Sam Winchester, Chloe Sullivan &amp; Sarah Blake, Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Guys, a Girl and a Chevy Impala [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What a Lovely Way to Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sarah's nightmare is based on a real thing that happened in Clinton, IL, in 2003.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>She could hear the children crying, screaming to be let out of the car. They knew something was wrong, wondered why Mom wasn't in the car with them... cried as they saw her grow smaller as the car raced towards the large lake. Saw her cover her face with her hands as suddenly the car hit the water, knocking the children back roughly against the backs of the seats.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The sinking car scared them. They tried for the handles as the car took on water, quickly sinking beneath the murky waters. There was no one to help them out, no way out. </i>
</p><p>Sarah awoke with a sudden jolt, feeling like all the breath left her lungs. She felt the tears streaming down her face and looked around in confusion momentarily. She was sitting in the backseat of the Impala, she realized, her eyes trying to regain focus. She shuddered in terror, trying to shake the violent, vivid nightmare off but unable to. She quickly wiped the tears from her face, not noticing Sam's worried expression from beside her. </p><p>"Sarah? What is it?" he whispered, reaching out to touch her face worriedly, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. </p><p>She nearly jumped out of her skin at her husband's soft touch. "What?" she said loudly, eyes gaining focus as her head whipped around to look at him, eyes wide with fear. </p><p>Sam gazed at her intently. "Nightmare?" His voice was soft. </p><p>Chloe, sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala, turned around and glanced back at her friend, also looking concerned. </p><p>"Yeah," she said quickly, looking away to stare out the window. "Just a nightmare."</p><p>"I don't know," Dean commented idly. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." </p><p>Chloe glanced at him sideways, her frown deepening. "Let's stop soon, okay?" </p><p>He nodded, glancing at her sideways. "There's a gas station up ahead, and the girl needs some gas." He smirked at the mention of the Impala.</p><p>Sarah rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Can't you get over the fact that the Impala's not really a girl, Dean?"</p><p>He snorted. "Says you." </p><p>Sam shook his head a little, knowing his brother was doing his best to lighten the tension and the mood. He reached out and rested a hand against Sarah's neck, massaging it gently. </p><p>Her first impulse was to move away from his touch, but she had missed him so much physically it nearly hurt. So she closed her eyes and leaned into his caresses, forcing herself to relax while he rubbed the tension out of her muscles. She bit back a moan of approval.</p><p>Dean glanced in the rearview mirror and smirked. "You two need to stop for a room?" he quipped, having heard Sarah make a noise of some kind. </p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes and shot him a look. "Dean. Shut it," she whispered. </p><p>"Yeah, Dean, before I shut it for you," Sarah grumbled warningly, her eyes still closed though her voice was deadly serious. </p><p>Sam sighed softly, pulling Sarah against him and stroking his fingers through her long dark hair gently, attempting to soothe her frazzled nerves best he could. </p><p>Her arms went around Sam's waist, her face burying into his shirtfront. The sounds of children screaming echoed in her ears, making her shudder involuntarily. Tears pricked the backs of her eyelids as she tried to imagine why she kept dreaming about the same thing. The fact she had been for the last day was confusing and disconcerting.</p><p>The Impala turned into the gas station parking lot, and Dean shut her off, sitting back in his seat for a moment. He wondered at this point who was worse: Chloe or Sarah. Both looked pale and scared, though he suspected it was for completely different reasons. </p><p>Chloe slowly climbed out of the car, shivering a little as a cool spring breeze blew, making her wish she had a jacket out of her bag. She glanced at the backseat where Sam and Sarah were curled up together, then over at where Dean still sat behind the wheel. Drawing in a breath, she shut her eyes for a few seconds. She felt distant from them, like she was merely a ghost tagging along for the ride. Exhaling slowly, she turned and walked toward the little store, winding her arms around herself and not looking back. </p><p>Sarah shivered, having felt Chloe's sudden departure and looked up at Sam. "I think I'm going to follow her," she whispered, her voice pained. They hadn't really talked much lately, especially not since Chloe had seen her mother. Sarah knew her friend's loneliness stemmed from that to a certain extent.</p><p>Dean watched Chloe walk quickly into the quick stop. "Yeah, that's a good idea," he commented. "Especially since..." He closed his eyes, unable to finish his statement. </p><p>Sam glanced at him with worried eyes, well aware of the fact that Chloe had effectively shut all three of them out of her mind ever since they'd left Smallville. He placed a soft kiss against his wife's cheek, gazing into her eyes. <i>It's gonna be okay,</i> he thought. </p><p>She made no comment to his mental thought, but sat up and scooted towards the door, opening it and pulling her coat around her protectively. Her hand settled onto her stomach protectively as she headed into the store after Chloe.</p><p>Sighing, Dean turned around to look at his brother. "This is fun," he remarked wryly. </p><p>He let out a breath, raking a hand through his hair. "I wish I knew what to do." </p><p>Dean nodded and opened the door. He wished he did, too.</p><p>"Chloe," Sarah called out yanking the door open with a jerk and heading for the blonde standing in front of the soda coolers, hunched over as if trying to hide. Literally. </p><p>"Yeah?" She slowly turned to look at her friend. </p><p>She halted in front of Chloe and looked at her. "Hey, what's going on?" </p><p>"What do you mean?" Her eyebrows furrowed a little and she wrapped her arms around herself. </p><p>"I mean..." she started, rubbing her stomach absently, her awkwardness apparent. "You've really been quiet lately, and I'm worried about you." </p><p>"I'm all right," she said softly. "Really. Just...trying to sort everything out in my head." </p><p>She shifted uncomfortably, crossing her arms. "You know you can talk to me, Chloe. I'm here to help you." </p><p>"I know, Sarah." Her voice was quiet. She forced a small smile. "What's going on with you?" She searched her friend's eyes, worry on her face. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she tried to smile. "I've been having these dreams. Nightmares, actually." She glanced at Chloe, her green eyes dark with fear. "They're so real, so... horrible." </p><p>"What are they about?" she asked in concern, shifting closer to her. </p><p>"About three children," she replied, her lower lip trembling with despair. "In a car. They're... dying, Chloe." </p><p>"God. How awful," she whispered. She reached out and placed a hand on Sarah's arm. </p><p>She shivered in terror, nodding wordlessly. She gazed at the soda case in front of her, seeing the car sinking into the lake, hearing the screams. "They're... in a car, and the car's..." She shook her head, trying to block out the vivid image in her head. "It's so real, Chloe." </p><p>"The car's what?" Chloe felt a wave of uneasiness wash over her. </p><p>Sarah bit back the tears again. "Drowning. In... a... lake." She put a hand over her mouth, feeling nauseous suddenly. "Oh God, it's horrible. I can't stop dreaming about it." </p><p>Wincing, she quickly spotted a bathroom down the aisle and guided her friend toward it gently. </p><p>Sarah barely made it to the bathroom with Chloe's help before retching up what little breakfast she'd eaten. Several moments passed before she could speak. "Ugh, sorry," she whispered between pants once her stomach stopped rolling over itself. "I came in here to talk to you... not the other way around." She groaned and snatched some toilet paper, trying to compose herself. </p><p>Chloe offered her a faint smile and pulled her friend's hair back from her face before moving to get a cool, wet paper towel. "It's okay. You want some 7Up or uh...crackers?" </p><p>She stood up on shaky feet and gratefully took the towel from Chloe's hand. "No, thanks. I don't think I could eat anything." She looked sheepish for a moment. "Besides, I don't think it would be good for Sam to think I'm sick or anything." </p><p>She resisted the urge to point out Sam would know anyway. Because of his powers, it was harder to keep things from him than anyone else in their little family. She simply nodded a little, studying Sarah. "You feel all right enough to go back out there?" </p><p>She nodded, not looking at the worried blonde beside her. "I can't hide anything from Sam anymore, Chloe. I don't want to, but... it's a little uncomfortable, knowing he's always in my mind." They headed for the door and she pushed it open. </p><p>"Yeah. I know what you mean," she murmured, linking arms with Sarah as they headed for the exit. </p><p>"Think there's a way to, I don't know, sever the mental connection?" she asked wearily, seeing the brothers heading their way. </p><p>She was silent for a moment. "Maybe it's something we should look into." </p><p>"Among other things," she whispered, glancing at her friend with a small smile before looking at Sam, shutting him out of her mind for the time being.</p><p>Dean glanced at Chloe and Sarah, both looking no better than they had a moment ago. "You two okay?" he asked. </p><p>"We're fine," Chloe said, not quite meeting his eyes. </p><p>Dean didn't believe her, but he nodded nevertheless. Sarah looked worse than when she went in after Chloe, too. Glancing at his brother, he headed into the station building to pay for the gas.</p><p>Heading for the trunk, Sarah looked at Sam. "Hey, can you pop the trunk for me?" she asked, trying to keep her stomach settled enough to make small talk. </p><p>"Sure thing," he said softly, touching her arm as he pulled out the spare set of keys he always kept with him. He cast a glance at Chloe as he unlocked the trunk for his wife. </p><p>Smiling slightly, Sarah grabbed her laptop case and headed for her seat in the Impala. Once there, she yanked the computer out of its case and opened it. </p><p>Before Sam had the chance to get back in the car, Chloe slid into the backseat beside Sarah. "Are you researching...?" she whispered. </p><p>"Yeah," she whispered, glancing at the blonde. "I have to know if it's real or not."</p><p>"If what's real?" Dean asked loudly, having only just gotten into the driver's seat. The fact that both the women were in the backseat, Sarah’s computer in hand, meant something. </p><p>Chloe cast a glance at Sarah, remaining silent. She didn't know if the other woman was ready to reveal to the guys what she'd told her moments before and Chloe wasn't about to be the one to do it for her. </p><p>"What's going on?" Sam asked, sliding into the passenger seat. </p><p>"I'm just... checking my email, Sam," Sarah stated, her eyes glued to the screen as she pulled up Google and typed in her search parameters. She kept her mind firmly closed to her husband, though it was difficult: he gently asked entrance into her thoughts. Something told her he could probably force his way through, if needed, but fortunately she understood he would never do that to her.</p><p>Dean glanced at Chloe. "And that requires you, too?" </p><p>"What? Sarah's the only one with functioning email?" she responded. </p><p>"No, but last time I checked, you didn't need her help to access it." He started the Impala and put it into gear, skidding out of the gas station parking lot. </p><p>"No, but I do want to check mine when she's done," Chloe said, turning to look out the window. </p><p>Sighing heavily, Dean said nothing in response. He was tired of trying to get through to Chloe, and to be honest, there wasn't anything else to try. Nothing non-violent, anyway. His grip tightened on the wheel. "Where we going?" he gritted out to anyone who was listening. </p><p>Sam glanced at him sideways, feeling his brother's frustration as though it were his own. <i>Maybe we should stop at a motel soon,</i> he thought. </p><p><i>Good idea,</i> he responded, glancing back at the women hunched over the laptop, their heads together, silent yet conspiring. <i>They're up to something, Sam. </i></p><p><i>So I noticed,</i> he thought, sighing softly and wishing the two of them would open up. He wasn't sure how much more of being shut out and given the silent treatment he could handle. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>"Chloe, I think I've found something," Sarah said, looking over at the blonde. They had spent the last couple hours in the car searching for any truth to her troubling nightmares, and even when Dean declared they stop for the night, she and Chloe had instantly holed themselves in Chloe's room to continue the search. Finally, she thought, her stomach feeling nauseous again. </p><p>"What did you find?" Chloe quickly moved from where she sat at the table over to where her friend was sitting. Looking over her shoulder, she winced as she skimmed the article about the three children who'd drowned in a car. </p><p>Putting a hand over her mouth, she took a deep breath to steady herself. "Their mother... oh my God, Chloe, she let them die like that." How could anyone be so cruel? she wondered, letting a couple tears fall from her face as she shuddered. </p><p>Resting a hand on Sarah's shoulder, Chloe felt her own body tense with anger. "I don't understand people," she whispered. </p><p>"I don't, either," she replied, shuddering as she felt her stomach revolt against the details of the murder. Gagging, she stood quickly and ran towards the bathroom, barely making it before she threw up what little food she'd had that day. </p><p>She finished reading the article and then slowly sat down on the bed, shivering as she wound her arms around herself. She'd never heard of Clinton, IL, before, but she knew without a doubt that's where they were heading next. </p><p>A few moments passed before Sarah re-appeared, holding a cool washcloth to her face, feeling cold with fear. "How far is this Clinton, Illinois, Chloe?" She crossed the room quickly, eyes holding a determined glint. </p><p>"Where are we now?" she murmured, moving to sit at the computer once more. </p><p>"I think I saw a sign for Des Moines a little while ago," she replied wearily, sitting down carefully. </p><p>"It's not too far," Chloe said a moment later after pulling up Google maps. "Less than 350 miles." </p><p>"Good, then we can head there in the morning," Sarah replied, looking at Chloe, her eyes wide with fear. "Do you think Sam and Dean will... take us there?" </p><p>"I'll talk to Dean." Her voice was quiet. <i>But you need to talk to Sam,</i> she thought, gazing at her intently. </p><p>She looked down at her hands. "I know I do," she replied quietly, suddenly afraid of that conversation. </p><p>"Sarah, it'll be okay," she whispered, touching her friend's arm. </p><p>Would it? she asked herself. Ever since she found out about her pregnancy, she and Sam had barely spoken to each other. And it was all her fault, she knew that. She looked into Chloe's eyes, the despair and terror written in them. </p><p>Chloe gazed at her. "He loves you more than anything. And I know you feel the same. It's gonna be okay. I really believe that, Sarah." </p><p>"Well," she sighed, standing up and smoothing her hands over her stomach, "if I kick him out because of the screaming match we might have, it's all your fault." She smirked, though the amusement didn't mirror in her eyes. </p><p>She tried to smile but didn't quite achieve it. "I'll be next door if you need me." </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Sarah moved to the other room via the connecting door, instantly making eye contact with Sam, who had been sitting on the bed, clearly worried. It was written all over his face.</p><p>Dean, who had been staring out the window, lost in thought, turned to look at his sister-in-law. He would have spoken, but the look on Sam's face told him to remain quiet. </p><p>Sam gazed at Sarah intently. "Hey," he whispered. </p><p>"Hey," she replied shyly, giving Dean a knowing glance before looking at Sam again, locking her green eyes with his troubled hazel ones.</p><p>Clearing his throat loudly, the eldest Winchester said, "Well, I'm just going to... leave now." His body brushed quickly by Sarah's, his hand closing the connecting door behind him. </p><p>Sam slowly rose to his feet, holding her gaze. "What's up?" he asked softly. </p><p>She shrugged, trying to keep the tone light. "Besides being pregnant?" she quipped, mustering a smile that didn't reach her eyes. </p><p>He looked down at the floor, releasing a breath. "Sarah, I wish...I knew what to say to make this all okay." </p><p>"Can you just... maybe hold me for a moment?" she asked quietly, taking a hesitant step towards him. It had been so long, she thought. I miss you. </p><p>There was no hesitation as he crossed the room to where she stood and gently pulled her against him. I miss you too, he thought sadly. </p><p>Her arms snaked around his waist, holding him close. She nosed his chest gently, taking a deep breath before she spoke. "I know where we need to go next," she whispered, feeling the vibrations of fear crawling along her spine. </p><p>"Where?" he whispered against her hair, rubbing her back in slow, gentle circles. </p><p>"Mmm, Clinton, Illinois." She snuggled closer into his warmth, allowing herself to relax while he massaged her tense muscles. </p><p>His eyebrows furrowed a little. "What's there?" he asked gently, continuing to knead her sore muscles. </p><p>"A murder," she replied, her voice muffled by his shirt. "Sam, I've been having... nightmares about them." She shivered thinking about how those children suffered and wanted to weep again. </p><p>Sam slowly pulled away to look at her, cupping her face in his hands. "Visions?" His voice was quiet, worried. </p><p>Sarah blinked but nodded slowly. "Apparently so," she whispered, her voice filled with horror at the look in his eyes. "I've been dreaming about these kids for a couple days, and in every dream, I see them... die." She swallowed hard, willing herself to continue, to maintain Sam's intense eye contact. "And Chloe... helped me find all this is true." Her face fell, hearing the children's screams for their mother as the car slowly sank below the lake waters. </p><p>He gently brushed some hair out of her face, taking in the news, and the fear in her eyes. He slowly guided her to the bed and sat down with her. "We'll go. First thing in the morning, okay?" he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. </p><p>"Thank you, Sam." The words were lost as she looked into his concerned eyes, melting into them. She curled a hand around his neck and guided his lips to hers, touching them lightly. Her eyelids fluttered shut for a moment; all she wanted was a moment of peace. </p><p>He kissed her softly, touching her cheek and trying to pour all the love and warmth he felt for her into the moment. </p><p>She felt his mind open and a flood of emotions hit her mind, acceptance and desire mingled with a little fear of the future. She pulled back and gazed at him. "Sam," she whispered, her fingers twirling into the hair at the nape of his neck. "I'm scared." </p><p>"I know. I am too," he admitted softly, gazing into her eyes. "But I'm gonna take care of us. All of us. Okay?" His voice was quiet, but determined. </p><p>"I know," she agreed, trying to smile for him. "I only hope our child is as strong as you are." Her hands slid down his arms, gently squeezing his well-muscled frame. She broke eye contact to nuzzle into his chest once more, desperately needing the physical contact. </p><p>Sam closed his eyes, sliding his arms around her and keeping her close as he lay back on the bed slowly. He gently stroked her hair. He didn't care what it took. He would keep them safe. All of them. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Dean found Chloe sitting absently in front of her laptop, her mind obviously miles away. "Hey," he called, leaning against the connecting door. </p><p>She flinched a little, startled, and turned to look at him. "Hey." </p><p>He smirked gently, though he felt anything but amused at her reaction. "You look like you could use a drink." </p><p>"I wouldn't say no," she responded, facing her computer once more. </p><p>Dean pushed off the door and made for his flask of bourbon, grimacing in concern. You never drink, he pointed out mentally. "What's wrong?" </p><p>"Sarah's found our next case." Truth be told, that was just the tip of the iceberg. </p><p>He shot her a look. "She has?" He found two plastic cups from the bathroom counter and headed towards the table, sitting down next to her. "Where is it? What is it?" Dean didn't like the look on Chloe's face: it was as if this had a beginning without an end. </p><p>"Clinton, Illinois," she said softly, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Some woman and her boyfriend locked her three kids in the car and drove the car into a lake. Apparently...since this happened there've been four more deaths in the same lake." </p><p>His hand shook slightly mid-pour, the amber liquid nearly spilling onto the table. "What?" he said, voice hard with anger. Why the hell did people do the things they did? he asked himself. "How did Sarah know about this?" </p><p>She bit her lower lip. "She's been dreaming about it." </p><p>"Dreaming...? Oh Christ, not like Sam's visions." He slapped the silver flask onto the table and groaned. "It's the nightmares, isn't it?" He gazed at Chloe uncertainly, wondering how she was handling herself despite what Sam and Sarah had been dealing with. </p><p>"That's my best guess. Because of the baby, I suppose." She shifted her gaze away from him and looked at her computer screen. </p><p>"As in... the baby has Sam's powers or something?" He knew nothing about kids, not the unborn ones, anyway. Sam didn't count. </p><p>"It makes sense," she said softly. "The baby gets half his or her genes from Sam and half from Sarah." </p><p>He pinched his nose with two fingers. "Yeah, okay, so we'll have a niece or nephew with weirdo mind visions. Why is she having them of dead kids?" </p><p>"You will," she said without thinking. </p><p>"Huh?" he asked softly, looking at her in confusion. </p><p>"Have a niece or nephew." </p><p>He snorted softly. "You'll be an aunt, Chloe. Sarah needs you through this." Dean didn't look at her, though. </p><p>She didn't look at him either. "I know." Her voice was soft. </p><p>"Besides, you're a part of this family, even though we're not..." He swallowed hard, his hands itching to pull her into his embrace. </p><p>Do not go there, she thought, though her mental wall was up and he couldn't hear her. "I know that too." She bit her lower lip, staring blankly at her computer screen. </p><p>Dean felt the barrier she had deliberately put between them and nearly flinched. "So why is Sarah having visions of dead children?" he repeated, turning the conversation to something more... comfortable. He despaired secretly, though, that she would ever open up to him again. </p><p>"I don't know." She drew in a breath and chewed on her thumbnail. "If it's not because of the baby...maybe..." She hesitated. </p><p>His eyes narrowed and honed in on Chloe, demanding she finish her thought aloud. </p><p>"Maybe she's connected to it somehow," she finished. </p><p>"Only one way to find out," he replied, frowning. "I guess we're heading for Clinton, Illinois, in the morning." </p><p>"I guess so," Chloe whispered. </p><p>Shifting uncomfortably, Dean couldn't handle her silence, her distance. Her total refusal to acknowledge of anything. "What the hell's wrong with you, Chloe?" he spat out before checking his anger at the door. </p><p>She flinched a little, but didn't turn around. "I'm fine." </p><p>"Bullshit," he ground out, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around. "Ever since that bastard kidnapped you and did God knows what, you've totally fucking cut us all out. And now with your mom doing the rejection dance..." He paused, closing his eyes to regain a little composure. "Your silence is killing me, dammit." </p><p>Her face paled at his words, the breath hitching in her throat as she fought to maintain her calm demeanor. "What do you want me to say?" </p><p>"Anything," he muttered, taking a step back and running frustrated hands through his hair. "Scream, yell, get pissed off. Hell, try to beat the crap out of me. That always helped Sammy when we were kids. I feel like I'm losing you, and I don't know to what... or why." </p><p>The pain on his face was almost too much to bear and she looked down at the floor, tears stinging her eyes though she did her best to blink them back. "I'm not taking this all out on you." </p><p>"Why the hell not?!" he demanded, opening his arms wide in sheer frustration, his anger boiling over and into the room. "You have to talk to someone, and since you and Sarah aren't, and I assume you don't mind chat with Sam because I might hear... or is that it? You don't want me to have anything to do with your problems, because you think it'll be too much for me? That I'll go off half-cocked and do something stupid?" </p><p>"Isn't that exactly what you and Sam planned to do?" she demanded, shaking her head and staring at him in disbelief. "Go after Lex Luthor and kill him?" </p><p>"That's because the bastard deserves it!" He took a step towards her, his eyes seeing red. "Half-cocked means I might take out a few of those freaks he's building for the fucking Demon." </p><p>"And what happens when his thugs kill you both?" Her voice was low, angry. She pressed her hands against his chest and shoved him backwards a little. "What the hell then, Dean?” </p><p>His back hit the wall but he held his position, glaring down at her. "Nothing apparently. Because it doesn't seem like either of you give a shit anymore." His bitter words felt like poison on his lips, even as he grabbed her arms and held her in place when she tried to back away. </p><p>"Why do you think we don't want you to go after the Luthors?" She struggled to get free of his grasp but he didn't let her. "Because we don't wanna lose you!" </p><p>"You have a funny way of showing your feelings," he growled, tightening his grasp. </p><p>"Excuse me if I needed two minutes to catch my breath after--" She cut herself off, looking away, her body tense. </p><p>"After what?" he demanded softly, pulling her towards him, even though she refused to face him. "I get that you need to heal. Believe me, I've been in hellish places you've only dreamed about. But come on, why can't you let me in?" </p><p><i>Because if I do it'll make it all real,</i> she thought, lowering the barrier between their minds. </p><p>He bit back the grimace, his reaction to hearing the utter loss and despair in her head. Pulling her into his arms, he did the only other thing he was good at where she was concerned: he crushed his lips against hers, his way of telling her of their true reality. </p><p>A tear trickled down her cheek as she kissed him back, closing her eyes tightly and sliding her hands through his hair. </p><p>His grip on her relaxing, his arms snaked around her body, settling in the gentle curve of her back. His hands pulled her body closer as his mouth moved urgently against her, eyes closed, taking as much as he was giving. </p><p>She slowly slid her hands down to rest against his chest, her right hand covering his heart as a soft sob escaped her. She broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his collarbone, her body trembling. "I was so scared, Dean," she whispered brokenly. "I was so afraid that..." </p><p>He took a deep, ragged breath, nodding before dropping a kiss on the top of her head. One hand slipped beneath her shirt, stroking her skin soothingly, while the other dug into her pale blonde hair, gently rubbing her scalp. "Show me, Chloe," he whispered in her ear. "Open your mind to me. Show me." </p><p>Drawing in a shuddering breath, she opened her mind to him, letting him feel how afraid she'd been--not just for herself--but the fear she had. Because of her, Dean, Sam and Sarah might get hurt or killed. She swallowed past the nausea, letting him see Lex's men poke and prod her like a piece of meat, inspect her body like she was some sort of prize cattle. Let him see Lex and Lionel observe the entire process with curious eyes as they tested her for God only knows what.  </p><p>Let him feel her fear and her humiliation, her helplessness. </p><p>With each passing emotion, image, each glimpse of the Luthors’ triumphant smirks, Dean's hate grew. He buried his face into her shoulder, holding her tightly as he forced himself to remain still while she did as he asked. The bitter taste in his mouth didn't go away, and he wanted more than ever to hunt down Lex Luthor and crack his neck in two. Break everyone who had dared touch her.</p><p>But he didn't move a muscle. Chloe needed him more than ever. "Jesus," he finally whispered when he found his voice. "Why didn't you tell me?" </p><p>She shuddered against him, holding her breath for fear she'd scream. I didn't want you to see me like that. </p><p>He said nothing for a moment, still trying to take in and process the image of her strapped to a cold table, needles in her body taking fluid of all kinds from her. Never had he seen her more vulnerable. Never had she needed him more... and where was he? Nowhere to be found.</p><p><i>I needed to see you like that,</i> he replied to her. <i>I should never have let you go get ice to begin with. </i></p><p><i>Stop</i>, she pleaded silently, reaching up and touching his face. </p><p>"Can't help it," he rasped out loud, pulling back to look into her eyes. "It's kinda what I do when someone I love's in trouble." </p><p>"But it's not your fault." Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at him. </p><p>"How's it not my fault?" he whispered, thumbing her cheek gently, wiping away the tears that slipped from her dark green eyes. </p><p>"Dean, it was a matter of time. Lex was gonna have me one way or the other. At least no one else got hurt." She kissed the palm of his hand. </p><p>"You got hurt," he protested, closing his eyes in pain. "That's never going to happen again, you hear me? Not as long as I live." His forehead bumped against hers gently, breathing deeply her essence. </p><p>She drew in a shuddering breath and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. "Dean?" she whispered. </p><p>His lips lingered over hers for several moments before pulling back and looking at her. "What?" he asked quietly, intense eyes boring into hers. </p><p>"Will you make love to me?" Her voice was uncertain. </p><p>He groaned in frustration. "What makes you think I wouldn't?" he stated as evenly as possible. His lips met hers again, giving her the answer. His hands dove under her shirt, spanning her waist, caressing her skin. </p><p>Chloe relaxed against him, whimpering softly as she returned the kiss. <i>I was afraid you might not...see me the same way you did before,</i> she whispered against his mind. </p><p>He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her lower body into his, letting her feel the heat of his intense need of her.<i> I love you,</i> he told her. <i>I'm never going to see you as anything other that what you are.</i> He crossed the small room to the bed, moving her into the mattress and covering her body with his quickly.<i> I just... didn't know if you were healed... physically. I don't want to hurt you. </i></p><p>The truth was her body still ached, and she was still exhausted, but she needed him physically more than she needed to be pain-free. She needed to feel his presence within her, around her, to reassure herself that she was still alive. She gazed up at him intently, reaching out to unbutton his shirt. </p><p>Her eyes locked with his, and Dean let her shed his clothing, moving his hips when her fingers trailed to his bulging fly. He wanted to take his time loving her: she needed it. They both did. Her hands on his body, he groaned and leaned into her, licking her neckline lightly. </p><p>She shivered at the feel of his tongue on her skin, and she slowly drew down the zipper on his jeans, the breath hitching in her throat. </p><p>With one hand, Dean unbuttoned her blouse, peeling it off her while his mouth continued its torturous trail across her skin. When he reached the wound he'd inflicted to remove the tracking device from her body, he swirled his tongue around it gently, slowly, kissing the spot as if it were precious. </p><p>Chloe swallowed hard as he traced the still-healing wound with his lips and tongue, her body shuddering beneath his involuntarily. She shut her eyes, drawing in a breath and releasing it slowly. "I love you," she whispered, feeling like it had been too long since she'd said those words. </p><p>"It has been too long," he whispered against her heated skin, kicking off the last vestiges of his clothes and sitting her up to remove hers, kissing her body wherever he could touch her. He squeezed her breasts gently, teasing her nipples, before trailing his fingers for her jeans, wanting to rip them off her body. </p><p>"I love you," she said again, pressing her lips against his ear and nuzzling his neck as she slid her hands down his shoulder blades, the familiar strength there comforting her. </p><p>"Say it again," he urged, sitting back long enough to tug her jeans down her legs. Smoothing his hands up her body, his eyes devoured her body, wishing he could take away her pain, both physically and mentally. "You're beautiful," he mumbled, his voice thick with desire. </p><p>"I love you," Chloe whispered. "I love you so much, Dean." Her voice was strained as she lowered her lips to his neck, kissing him there as her fingers slid down his back slowly. </p><p>"I love you, too," he replied, rolling over and putting her on top of him, looking up into her eyes. "I'd die without you, Chloe Sullivan." Literally, in this case, when she shifted her body, grinding against his hardness. </p><p>She slid her body over his, kissing his mouth softly, slowly, despite the growing sense of urgency she felt both from her own body and his. </p><p>He groaned against her mouth, his hands gripping her hips as she nudged his lower body slowly. At the rate she was going, he wouldn't last long. "Jeans," he panted against her mouth urgently. </p><p>A smile tugged at her lips and she kissed him again softly, sliding her hands against his chest. </p><p>"Chloe... I need my... God..." Her kisses were intoxicating, not to mention distracting. Her touch branded him for life, he knew that much. His body craved release, and his grip on her hips tightened. I need my wallet before I slide into you, he thought with a hiss. </p><p>She groaned softly, reaching for the jeans he'd discarded and pulling his wallet from the back pocket. She quickly yanked a condom out, ripping it open and sliding it over his length. </p><p>"Thank you," he whispered, moaning when she lifted herself and placed her hot core just over his cock, a complacent smile on her face. </p><p>She slowly slid her body over his, closing her eyes as she sank onto him a little at a time, her body aching with need. Resting her hands against his chest, she held still for a moment, her muscles stretching to accommodate him. </p><p>Closing his eyes, he groaned loudly, feeling her tight inner muscles contracting around him. It had been too long, he thought, unconsciously thrusting up into her, burying himself deep and pausing, letting her body adjust to his. He then slowly withdrew and looked up at her, eyes glittering with an intense hunger he'd never felt before. </p><p>She drew in a breath and slowly opened her eyes to find him gazing up at her. Holding his gaze, she shifted on him slightly, guiding his hands to her hips. "Please, Dean," she whispered. </p><p>Her voice was filled with longing, a tinge of desperation behind it, he thought, gripping her hips and holding her in place while he thrust into her, the rhythm hard and fast. When she threw her head back, moaning loudly, he knew this was what she wanted. Fingers dug into his arms as she touched him, her eyes remaining steadily on his face as they made love. </p><p>Her breathing ragged as she rocked against him, her body aching with the strain, she lowered her lips to meet his in an urgent, needy kiss, her fingernails digging into his skin. All her pain and fear and confusion swirled within her in a violent maelstrom and she knew he could feel it, too. </p><p>"Chloe," he panted, breathless, unable to stop pounding into her despite the physical aches and pains she still felt from her imprisonment. When her emotions pounded into his mind, he nearly cried out loud. Moving together, he slammed her down onto his cock, feeling the ripples of her climax wash over her. With a final thrust, he let himself go, a slave to the sensation and emotion emanating from her. </p><p>A sound something between a sob and a gasp escaped her and she buried her face against his neck, shuddering as the pleasure and pain vied for control of her body. Their bodies were slick with sweat and she shut her eyes tightly, inhaling his scent and letting it comfort her because she knew she was safe with him. </p><p>Pulling out of her and practically ripping the used condom from his cock, Dean tossed it aside, more focused on Chloe. His green eyes were filled with intense worry: he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so she was beside him. His hands stroked her hair and back while he felt her quake with despair. He wished, more than anything else, to take away her pain. But he didn't know how. Suddenly the idea of killing Lex Luthor didn't seem as pleasing, though the bastard needed to be wiped off the face of the map. </p><p>She curled against him, her breathing still heavy as she kept her eyes closed, resting her hands against his chest and feeling his heart beating beneath her palm. She swallowed hard, resting her forehead against his collarbone as she trembled involuntarily. More than anything right then she wished the four of them could just find some nice place to hide and be safe for the rest of their lives, but that wasn't possible. It would never be possible and that thought clawed at her heart, her mind. </p><p>"Don't think that," Dean replied automatically, the anxiety she felt hitting his heart and threatening to destroy it. "Once this is finished, we'll do just that. God knows... Sam and I have hunted long enough to know when to call it quits." He heard a small sob and knew his words weren't helping. He planted small kisses on her forehead and cheek. </p><p>She had never been a coward. Had never walked away from a story even if there was danger involved. But she wanted as far away from the Luthor's as humanly possible. She wanted to run as far away as she could. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice breaking. </p><p>Flinching at the defeat in her voice, Dean held her close, mentally kicking himself for the hundredth time for having let Luthor get a hold of her to begin with. They were going to make it out of this fight alive, he vowed. Somehow, Lex and his father would pay. They will kill the Demon. And the four of them would ride off into that figurative sunset together.</p><p>All or nothing, he thought. Because if Chloe was taken, if something happened to her, that was it for him. He would call it quits. Living or dying wasn't an option if... He swallowed hard, his doubt echoing with hers. </p><p>A soft whimper escaped her and she shifted closer to him so there was no space between them. Her face was buried against his neck, her hands sliding around to his back in an effort to pull him closer to her. </p><p>He smirked gently. "Unless you have a way to literally put us together, I don't think we can get any closer." He kissed her neck, fingers brushing away her tears. </p><p>She laughed softly against his skin, though it hurt. "Dean?" she whispered. </p><p>"Yeah, babe?" he asked, frowning from her pain he felt in his mind. </p><p>Swallowing hard, Chloe struggled to say the words that made her stomach turn. "What if...they did something to me?" Her voice was barely audible. </p><p>"Luthor and those mad scientist goons of his?" he said, swearing silently. "Like what? I don't see you growing an extra limb or anything." His voice teased, though he ran a hand down her body to comfort her. </p><p>More tears prickled at her eyes. "No, what if...they put something in me that's going to..." She couldn't speak the rest of the words. <i>Change who I am? What if they're gonna try to use me against you and Sam in this war? </i></p><p>Dean tensed for a second, unable to conceive such a notion. He wondered why that hadn't occurred to him, though in all honesty, maybe it was because he couldn't stand the thought of losing Chloe. To anyone or anything. "There's only one way to find out," he whispered, turning his eyes to stare at the ceiling. </p><p>She felt him tense and dreaded knowing what that one thing was. "How?" </p><p>"Hack into 33.1 and take a look at your files." His words, dull and emotionless, shattered the relative peace in the room. </p><p>The breath hitched in her throat and she bit down on her tongue so hard it drew blood. <i>Then that's what we have to do,</i> she thought, defeated. </p><p>Dean frowned and looked down at her. "Hey, who said anything about physically breaking in? You and Sam could probably crack the codes to any governmental agency: why not try Luthor's?" </p><p>"We can try," she said softly, closing her eyes slowly. </p><p>"Then we'll try. Right after we finish this job in Clinton. We're not going anywhere near another 33.1 lab, Chlo. Not unless... Wait, maybe if you and Sam can't hack your way in, I bet Oliver and his crew could do it." </p><p>She nodded a little, feeling a bit more reassured by that thought. "Dean, what happens if we found out that...?" </p><p>"Then we'll find a way to reverse the effects, take out the implant, do the Hokey-Pokey and turn ourselves around again. Whatever it takes." He pulled her back and looked intently at her, his eyes hard with determination. I'm never letting you go, he told her. Never. </p><p>Releasing a shaky breath, she lifted a hand to his cheek and gazed into his eyes. <i>I love you so much,</i> she thought, her body drained of energy. </p><p>Ditto, he thought with a warm smile, pulling her back to the warmth of his body. "You're exhausted.... and we have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow." He pulled the covers over their naked bodies, now cooled and sated. </p><p>Nodding a little, she yawned, closing her eyes and letting her hand come to rest against his heart once more. As long as she could feel its steady beat, maybe she'd be okay. </p><p>Shutting his thoughts off to her, Dean felt her body finally relax and her breathing even out. He held her, trying to shut off the nagging doubt in his mind that they'd ever be truly free. No matter how much he wanted to leave it all behind, go see the Grand Canyon or, hell, even travel overseas, he wondered if they would live long enough to have the choice. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>
  <i>Water. It was everywhere. Surrounding her, though it had yet to touch her. She reached out towards the window, terrified, watching the light outside the car grow darker with each passing second. She tried to scream, but nothing emanated from her throat. She knew she was going to die: the pressure of the water beginning to bow the car's frame. The groaning, scraping sounds made her realize... they were going to die...</i>
</p><p>Sarah awoke with a start, hearing the remnants of her scream die with the nightmare. She grabbed onto the first thing she felt: Sam's arm. Her eyes wide with terror, she tried to focus on the leather interior of the seat in front of her, eyes wide and unseeing, filling with tears. </p><p>"Sarah? What is it?" Sam felt the fear shoot through him, knew it was from her. Her hand on his arm actually hurt and he quickly put his other arm around her. </p><p>Biting back a sob, she turned to look at him and dragged herself into his arms, needing the warmth of his touch. The comfort only he could offer. She tried to use her voice but found her vocal chords frozen. Sam, she thought, her mind strained.</p><p>Dean, looking back in the rearview mirror, glanced at Sam sharply. </p><p>He knew without asking what was wrong. <i>You had the dream again.</i> He stroked her hair gently, resting his chin on the top of her head. </p><p>She simply nodded, sobs wracking her frame as she let go of the tears burning behind her eyelids. </p><p>Chloe awoke from a restless sleep to the sound of soft crying. Wincing, she turned in her seat, her eyes filled with worry as she gazed at the two in the backseat. "What's going on?" she whispered almost inaudibly, glancing at Dean. </p><p>He sighed and glanced over at Chloe. "It's Sarah," he whispered, his voice filled with worry. "She had a nightmare, and whatever it was... hell, it scared all us to death." </p><p>Her eyes darkened a little and she swallowed hard, glancing at her friend in the rearview mirror. Somehow she had a pretty good idea of exactly what the dream she'd had was about. </p><p>How far... are we from Clinton? Sarah mentally asked Dean, doing her best to keep her thoughts from the rest of them.</p><p>"Soon," Dean replied, noticing a sign indicating Clinton was within an hour's drive. "We'll stop soon." He glanced over at Chloe again, brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>"Good," Sarah whispered shakily, looking up into Sam's dark, worried eyes. </p><p>Sam touched her face gently, gazing into her eyes. "We'll figure this out," he whispered softly, placing a kiss against her forehead. </p><p>"Sam, I'm... scared," she whispered fearfully, putting her hand over her flat belly unconsciously. She could still feel the bitter taste of fear in her throat, the knowledge of imminent death. </p><p>"I know. I know you are." He gently pulled her back into his arms once more, cradling her against his chest. Inwardly he wondered if she was having these visions because of the child she was carrying. Maybe their baby had his powers already. That left him feeling unsettled. </p><p>Sam, dude, don't go there, Dean warned him mentally, shooting him a grimace in the rearview mirror as he slammed the gas. They needed to get to the closest hotel and stop for the night, especially since he had no idea what was going on. That alone pissed him off. </p><p>Wordlessly, Chloe reached out and rested a hand on Dean's arm, her mind carefully closed off to all of them as she stared out the windshield, her own body tense as she contemplated the possibilities of what was going on. </p><p>Dean thought they made it to Clinton, Illinois, in record time. He couldn't remember the last time he had pushed the Impala as hard as he did. An hour later found them all at the usual small, dingy hotel just outside of town. Inconspicuous, he thought, getting out of the car. "I'll get the rooms," he offered, giving his brother a look. </p><p>"Thanks," Sam said quietly, glancing up at him. </p><p>Chloe drew in a breath and climbed out of the car as well, more to give Sam and Sarah a little space than anything else. She leaned against the passenger door tiredly. </p><p>Sarah pulled her head out of Sam's chest in time to see Dean stride towards the front office and looked over at her husband, a little confused. "Are we here?" she whispered out loud, her voice raspy with emotion. </p><p>"Yeah, we're here, Sarah," he whispered back, gently stroking her hair. </p><p>"Good. We need to get started right away." She sat up, moving away from Sam and brushing her hair out of her face. Determination gleamed in her eyes when she looked back at Sam. "We don't have any time to waste." </p><p>There was worry in his eyes, but he nodded slightly anyway. "All right. Just tell me what we're looking for and what you want us to do." </p><p>"Death," she whispered. "Three children. Dead. In the water. A lake near here..." She put a hand to her head and rubbed her temple wearily. "They drowned." </p><p>Sam's eyes darkened. "I'm guessing it wasn't an accident." </p><p>"No, it wasn't," she whispered, her eyes glazing over as she remembered the newspaper articles she and Chloe had found. Ruled an accident, both women agreed there was nothing accidental about it. "Their mother..." Her words drifted off when she put a hand over her mouth, trying not to weep again. She felt Sam's mind pushing gently into hers, concerned, curious. </p><p>"And her boyfriend," he whispered, feeling sick. </p><p>She nodded and looked at him, eyes watery with terror and shock. How could anyone do that to their child? she thought, letting her mental barrier down so Sam could see her mind. </p><p>The shock of the images that poured into his brain made him shudder and he swallowed hard, wincing and pulling her close again. I don't know, he thought back, shutting his eyes. He could almost feel the water rushing into the car they'd been trapped in, feel their fear. The screams echoed in his mind. </p><p>Once again, Sarah lived the fear of drowning, of the fear those children felt watching the car crush under the weight of the water, the windows shattering, their screams in her ears. Burying her face into Sam's stomach once more, she wondered briefly why she kept having these dreams... these visions. Rubbing her stomach mindlessly, she stilled when she heard Sam's troubling thoughts. "No, don't you say that," she whispered immediately. </p><p>"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I can't help but think it." </p><p>"You're an angel, my love," she whispered, pulling back to look at him. She caressed his cheek gently. "Whatever's happening... it's gotta be a good thing... right?" She hated the hopeful sound in her voice. </p><p>He offered her a tiny smile, but his eyes were sad. "Despite how painful some of the visions can be...it generally boils down to helping someone." He touched her cheek.</p><p>Leaning into his touch, she tried to smile. I hope you're right, she thought, her troubled eyes maintaining contact with his. </p><p>He kissed her forehead gently. </p><p>Returning with two sets of keys, Dean walked over to his brother and gave him a look. "Here," he stated flatly, holding out a key at Sam. "You two can hug in private, okay? We all need to talk." He glanced at Chloe, then stalked towards one of the rooms. </p><p>"Ignore him. He's in a mood," he murmured into her ear. </p><p>She stifled a smile. "When isn't he?" she asked, shivering at the pleasurable tingles she felt from Sam's lips against her skin. </p><p>He grinned and gently stroked a hand down her hair. "Come on, let's get you inside." </p><p>Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and slowly headed for the room she'd watched Dean disappear into. </p><p>Taking his hand, Sarah smiled up at him, though she cast an uncertain glance in Chloe's direction, briefly meeting the blonde's eyes before she saw her walk into the adjoining room.</p><p>Dean was pacing the small expanse of the room when he saw Chloe darken the door. "When were you planning on telling us?" he demanded, a low growl in his voice. </p><p>Great, she thought. Just what she needed, a boyfriend on the defensive. "Tell you what exactly?" </p><p>"About the haunted lake?" he retorted with a snort, not meeting her irritated eyes. </p><p>She let out a breath. "Does it matter? You knew we were here for a job." </p><p>He stopped abruptly and turned to face her, eyes filled with hurt. "Yeah, but the last time I checked, we all talked about this. Together. Isn't that what it's all about?" </p><p>She winced. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong. Look...Sarah's really freaked out about the whole thing. She wasn't ready to talk about it." Her voice was soft. </p><p>"What?" he asked, putting aside his own problems for the moment. Taking a step towards her, he whispered, "It's because of these... dreams, right?" </p><p>Chloe nodded a little. "She's dreaming about the kids that were drowned in that lake," she whispered. </p><p>He blinked in surprise. In shock. "Dreaming about..." Dammit, he thought suddenly. All this was way too familiar for comfort. He looked at Chloe sharply. </p><p>"I know," she murmured, feeling drained all of a sudden and slowly moving over to sit on the edge of the bed. </p><p>He ran a heavy hand over his face. "Dammit," he repeated aloud, crossing the room to sit next to her. "So the baby's already developed one of Sam's powers. This is going to be fun." </p><p>She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Yeah." </p><p>Snaking an arm around her, he held her close to him, kissing the top of her head. "So I guess you two need to do some research, huh?" he whispered with a small smile. </p><p>"We're pretty sure we know the whole back story," she said softly. "A few years ago...a woman and her boyfriend put her three small kids in a car and drove the car into the lake." </p><p>He grimaced. "People, man. Crazy," he muttered under his breath. Was there no end to the lengths people would go to anymore? "I take it something weird's happening in that same lake now, right?" </p><p>"Yeah. Get this. Before those kids died, there were no deaths in that lake at all. But since then..." She drew in a breath and looked at him. "There've been four more." </p><p>"Great. Another haunted lake." With a sigh, Dean pulled away from her and stood up, moving to retrieve his bag. He pulled out his father's journal and sat down again, feeling the springs give under his weight. </p><p>"Another?" Her eyebrows furrowed a little. </p><p>"Not the first lake Sam and I have come across with the same problem," Dean replied, then told her about the case they had investigated a couple years ago, involving a child drowning in Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin and extracting revenge against the people related to his murderer. </p><p>She winced, wondering how people could be so horrible to one another. "So how did you stop him from killing anyone else?" </p><p>He smirked at the memory. "We didn't, actually. I barely rescued the little boy... and the sheriff, he took the fall. Literally. Since he was the murderer and the ghost wanted his blood." He sighed and looked down at the journal in his hands. "Maybe this will help you out." He moved it into her small hands quickly. </p><p>She swallowed hard, taking it from him and running her fingers lightly over the cover. Then she looked up at him, reading the barely concealed emotions in his eyes. Wordlessly she touched his cheek with one hand, her thumb stroking his skin softly. </p><p>Closing his eyes, Dean shut off his thoughts for a moment, enjoying the simplicity of her touch against his stubble. He didn't dare think about his dad, who he still thought had died for nothing. He should be here, he thought miserably. Sam and I need him. Why did he do it?</p><p>She winced at the painful emotion that came with that thought and slowly pulled him into her arms. "Because he loved you," she whispered, stroking her fingers through his short hair. </p><p>His thoughts held him prisoner, keeping him stiff despite her comforting him. "He bargained with the devil, Chloe," he muttered, resting his head against her shoulder. "He wanted to kill the damn thing, and he bargained with it instead. How is that love?" </p><p>Chloe slowly pulled away, gazing at him intently. "You would have done the same thing for him. For Sam." Her words were quiet. </p><p>"That's different," he whispered, not looking at her. </p><p>"How?" she whispered back. </p><p>"Because he should be here, finishing this fight. Not putting it on our shoulders. Helping Sam develop his abilities. Not me. What am I but a walking, living corpse?" He drew in a deep, shuddering breath, knowing his words probably hurt her. </p><p>Her heart twisted at his words and she looked down at the floor, wondering if what they had would ever be enough to make him stop hating himself. "I could say the same thing about me."</p><p>He turned to look at her, brows furrowed in a frown. "What are you talking about?' he asked, reaching out to stroke her arm gently. </p><p>"I was all but dead until the three of you brought me back," she said quietly, not looking at him. </p><p>His fingers stopped and gripped her arm. "No, you would have found a way back," he insisted quietly, "with or without the rest of us. You... you have... you're too much of a woman to back down from that." </p><p>"You're wrong." Chloe's voice was quiet and she turned her head to look at him. "I wouldn't have found my way back." </p><p>Something in her voice, soft and lilting, drew Dean's eyes into hers. What he saw there humbled him and took him into a world where they were the only two people alive. A small grin tugged at his lips, though he strove to keep it at bay. "I'm glad you did," he whispered, his fingers gently worshipping the soft, supple skin of her arm. </p><p>She lifted a hand to his cheek, leaning in and kissing him very softly. "I'm glad you did, too," she whispered back. </p><p>Eyelids fluttered shut as he leaned into her gentle kiss, wishing their paths had crossed so much sooner than they had. Grateful she was in his life, since she was the one person keeping him grounded. Their lips met again tenderly. </p><p>"I love you so much," she whispered, her thumb stroking his cheek. </p><p>He sighed, his anxiety dripping away as he turned to kiss her open palm against his skin. "I love you, too," he replied simply, opening his eyes, intently staring at her. "More than you'll ever know." </p><p>She gazed back at him just as intently, then kissed him again softly, closing her eyes as she slid her arms around his neck. </p><p>A deep-seated need spread throughout Dean's body and he groaned, feeling her press urgently against him. His arms slid quickly around her, his mouth becoming hard, demanding. His eyes closed, he fell completely into her, was surrounded by her essence.</p><p>He was so lost that he didn't notice Sarah standing in the connecting door, looking a little awkward. She cleared her throat loudly. </p><p>Chloe flinched a little, startled and looked at Sarah. "Hey. You okay?" </p><p>Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she immediately said, "No, it can wait... I'll come back in a little while."</p><p>Grimacing, Dean moved reluctantly away from Chloe and gazed at Sarah. "No, might as well interrupt us now." </p><p>She slid a hand down his arm. "What's going on?" she asked, looking at Sarah. </p><p>She glanced at Dean uncertainly, then turned to Chloe. "Sam and I have been doing a little... research," he whispered, "and we've found the names of the children I've been... dreaming about." She shifted uncomfortably on one foot. </p><p>Chloe swallowed hard, nodding. "What do you want us to do?" </p><p>"We need to investigate the lake itself," Dean answered for his sister-in-law, a serious look on his face.</p><p>Sarah nodded. "I think these other deaths, they've been around the area where the kids drowned." As she spoke, the memories of her dreams washed over her, skin turning a little pale. </p><p>"Sarah, maybe you should sit down," Chloe said, rising to her feet as she watched her friend grow pale. She gently guided her to the other bed. "I'll get you some water." She headed for the bathroom. </p><p>"Thanks," she whispered, sitting down slowly as Chloe brushed past her.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Dean turned to look at Sarah, his eyes clouding over with something akin to fear. "So these dreams... are they vivid?"</p><p>She looked over at him, shaking her head mournfully. "It's the most horrible thing imaginable," she replied. </p><p>Chloe returned a moment later, a cold glass of water in one hand as she held it out to Sarah. "Here." She sat down beside her. </p><p>Trying to smile, she looked up at Chloe and took the glass, sipping on it slowly. She didn't look up when Sam entered the room, his large frame dwarfing the doorway.</p><p>"Sam," Dean stood up slowly. "Sarah said you guys found something in your digging." </p><p>"Yeah." His voice was quiet. "We know the names of the kids. And the mother. And her boyfriend." He let out a breath. </p><p>"What happened to the mom and boyfriend?" Dean asked, casting a worried glance in the women’s' direction. </p><p>"The boyfriend was sentenced to life in prison. The mother's going to be out in about three years," he said grimly. </p><p>Chloe shook her head and rose to her feet, moving to stand across the room and stare out the window. "Three years for murdering her kids," she whispered, wondering what the world was coming to. </p><p>Shaking her head, Sarah muttered, "Mother deserves to rot in prison for what she did." She rubbed her belly, trying to comfort herself and their unborn child.</p><p>Dean nodded, in agreement with her statement. "What about the kids?" he asked Sam. "Did they find the bodies?" </p><p>"Yeah." Sam looked at the floor. "They're buried in a cemetery not far from here." </p><p>"So we salt and burn the bones," he replied, shrugging a little. "Seems pretty routine to me..." He would have said more, but he heard a gagging noise from Sarah. He turned to see her violently shaking her head in denial. </p><p>Chloe winced, as well, not liking the thought anymore than her friend. "There's no other way?" she asked, not turning around to look at them. </p><p>Sam moved and sat down beside his wife, gathering her in his arms and pulling her close. </p><p>Snuggling into Sam's embrace, Sarah muttered, "Please, can't we find another way to put them to rest?"</p><p>Dean looked at his younger brother, jealous for the first time of the connection he shared with Sarah. Wishing he and Chloe had that, though he knew deep down they already shared it. "I've never heard of anything else," he said honestly. </p><p>Chloe leaned her forehead against the glass. "What about...some kind of blessing for the water?" </p><p>Moving over to stand behind her, Dean wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. "I don't see how that's going to help," he replied, brushing his lips against her hair softly. "Guess that means we've got our work cut out for us, huh?" </p><p>Sam looked at them for a moment, then pressed a kiss to Sarah's forehead. "We'll figure something out." </p><p>Chloe carefully blocked off her mind to everyone but Dean, leaning back against him heavily and closing her eyes. <i>Much as I hate the idea, we have to do it,</i> she thought, feeling tense. <i>But that doesn't mean we have to tell Sarah. </i></p><p><i>No,</i> he thought, focusing all his energy on the woman in his arms. <i>I don't think Sarah'll take it well... though we should find something else, just in case.</i> He kissed the top of her head.</p><p>Shaking off her fears for the moment, Sarah pulled back and looked at Sam. "I know we will," she replied, sounding certain, determined to get to the bottom of this. "I'd really like to know why their ghosts are killing other children." </p><p>"Just one other child," Chloe murmured. "The rest were adults." She bit her lower lip, grateful for Dean's arms around her. </p><p>"So killing adults, that's pretty standard vengeance," Dean replied absently, tightening his embrace.</p><p>Sarah nodded and stood up. "So I say, we should go there, check out the lake." She tried to pull away from Sam but found him an iron wall of reluctance. </p><p>"You need to rest for a little while," he whispered against her ear, rubbing her arms gently. </p><p>"But I don't want to rest, Sam," she protested quietly, looking weary despite her resolve.</p><p>"Chloe and I can go," Dean suggested, turning the blonde in his arms to look at her. </p><p>She nodded a little, ignoring the dread already tightening her stomach in a knot. "We'll go, and we'll be back soon." </p><p>Resisting the urge to kiss her fears away in front of his family, Dean moved away though maintaining a firm, steady grip of her hand. "You two stay here," he told Sam, cocking an eyebrow. "Take care of Sarah. We won't be long." </p><p>"I will," Sam said quietly, watching them head for the door and holding his wife a little closer. </p><p>"Guys?" Sarah whispered almost inaudibly, glancing at the door. "Be careful. I have... a bad feeling..." She sighed softly, feeling the butterflies of anxiety flutter in her stomach.</p><p>Dean tried to smile, but his eyes remained somber. "We will," he replied, looking at Sam again. </p><p>Chloe gazed at Sarah for a moment, then put a hand on Dean's arm. "We will be." </p><p>The brunette nodded faintly before burying her face into Sam's chest once again. The sudden nervousness, the agitation... there was definitely something wrong. And as she heard their footsteps retreat out of the room, the door clicking softly behind them, Sarah wished she knew just what Chloe and Dean were walking into. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Chloe looked over the lake uneasily as she stood on the shore, her stomach in a knot. "Weird how things that don't seem dangerous are," she murmured. </p><p>"Gives credence to that looks can be deceiving theory that's going around," Dean muttered, taking several steps away from her, towards the calm, placid lake. The water was murky, much like the last lake he and Sam had delved into. A nameless emotion prickled down his spine, making the hair on his neck stand on end. </p><p>She shuddered involuntarily. "Dean..." </p><p>"Yeah?" he asked absently, looking into the water with almost morbid curiosity. The children's bodies had been dragged up with the car and buried. He and Chloe had checked into that, but he swore he saw something move just underneath the water's surface. He pulled out his gun, filled with rocksalt, poised and ready. </p><p>"Don't get so close," she murmured, reaching a hand out toward him. </p><p>"But didn't you see that?" he whispered, letting her touch steady him. He felt the boards of the boat dock ripple a little, if that was possible. </p><p>"I've got a bad feeling, can we just...move back a little?" </p><p>He saw something dart towards them out of the corner of his eye and immediately pushed Chloe behind him. Looking around, eyes sharp, he muttered, "In a second. I think they're h--"</p><p>Suddenly, Dean felt the dock move and slip, his legs giving out from underneath him. Invisible hands seemed to drag him to the water, pulling him in and under the surface quickly. "Chloe!" he managed to shout angrily, just before his head disappeared. </p><p>"Dean!" A fearful scream left her throat as she watched in horror as he was dragged under the water. She quickly dove in after him, holding her breath and trying to see in the murky water. </p><p>The roar of water rushing around him was nothing compared to the vice-grip on his legs. Try as he might, Dean couldn't break free of the thing dragging him to the bottom of the lake. He grunted, kicking violently at the ghostly hands, using his hands to pull off his boots, his jeans, anything to free him, but it proved useless. He thought he felt a hand take his, but as he started losing consciousness, he swore he felt Chloe's presence surrounding him. </p><p>Chloe had never experienced what was known as super-strength from an adrenaline rush, but as she pulled Dean from the water and onto dry land, she was barely aware of his weight. She rolled him onto his back, leaning down to see if he was still breathing. He wasn't. </p><p>Fear rushed over her. Oh God. </p><p>She quickly pinched his nose shut and breathed air into his mouth, trying to remain calm even as her heart thundered in her chest. </p><p>Someone was calling to him. The voice was distant, vague, distorted. Dean struggled to open his eyes but couldn't. He noticed a light in front of him, piercing the darkness just as the voice had. He swore he knew who that was, and he took a step towards the light... and the voice.</p><p>Instead, he fell into the swoosh of air filling his lungs, displacing the water in them. He coughed hard, spitting up what felt like a gallon of lake water. "Christ," he rasped, gasping for air and looking up, into Chloe's frightened green eyes. "What... happened?" he bit out, frowning. </p><p>"You got pulled under." Hot tears stung her eyes and she buried her face against his chest, shuddering. </p><p>Dean blinked, his arms wrapping around her quaking body automatically, though they felt like lead. "How the hell....?" he began but stopped, his words dying when he realized it must have been one of the children. They were the ones pulling him under to his death... and this petite woman... his woman... had risked her life to save his. He groaned softly, pressing a hand into her hair. "It's okay," he whispered haggardly, blinking into the dull afternoon sky. </p><p>It wasn't okay but she couldn't bring herself to say so. Drawing in a shuddering breath, she slowly pulled away from him, her face one of a grim nature, barely concealing her fear. "All right, that's it." </p><p>Sensing the change in her temperament, Dean shifted uneasily onto his knees, looking at her warily. "What's it?" he asked, already guessing the answer... and this was one he didn't have to mind read to get. </p><p>"We have to burn the bones," she said, shutting her eyes for a moment. </p><p>He let out a ragged breath and nodded. "Yes, we do," he agreed quietly, touching her arm lightly. "Look, we can go there now. I have the stuff in the trunk, okay? Just do it and get it over with... and never tell Sarah because I'd never hear the end of it from her or Sammy." He grunted at the thought. </p><p>Raking a hand through her hair, she climbed to her feet, still shaken. </p><p>He took a few deep breaths, then stood up quickly, catching Chloe from behind and pulling her against his wet chest. "Hey," he muttered, rubbing his face into her hair, catching the faint scent of vanilla from her damp hair. "It's really okay, especially since I owe you for saving my sorry skin." </p><p>She closed her eyes again, leaning back against him as she covered his arms with her own. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. "I love you," she whispered. </p><p>The words struck a chord in his soul, as though he had never heard her utter them before. How this intelligent, smart, wisecracking woman could honestly love him was far beyond his comprehension, but suddenly, he experienced a wholeness he had never felt before. "I... wish... I wish things were... different," he stammered softly, grasping onto her. His lifeline. </p><p>"How?" she whispered, tightening her hands on his arms. </p><p>He paused for a moment: he knew what he wanted to say, but voicing them for the first time was... awkward to say the least. "I wish... I was normal," he muttered finally, after several moments. "You deserve more than this kind of life. So does Sarah." </p><p>She paused, tilting her head to one side before slowly turning around to gaze at him intently. "My life's never been normal. If it was...I probably wouldn't know what to do," she said honestly, reaching up and cupping his face in her hands. "What we do...what you've been doing you're entire life...it's important. You're saving lives. Hell, you've saved mine more than once. And if... things had been normal...we probably never would have met. So don't feel guilty about this, because...I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. More than I ever thought possible, Dean. And I don't care if we're on the road or settled down in a house, as long as we're together." </p><p>Tucking the wet locks of her hair out of her face, Dean wished more than anything to stop what they were doing and settle down with her. Hunting be damned, he thought, leaning into her and kissing her trembling lips gently. He wanted them to share a long life together. Not on the road. Watching Sam and Sarah's child grow up. Having a real job. All the things his father had before...</p><p>He shuddered involuntarily against her mouth, incredibly touched by her words. </p><p>She pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace as she kissed him back softly, smoothing the hair at the back of his neck. </p><p>Her mouth tasted like heaven, he thought briefly, deepening the kiss. His hand dug into her hair, holding her head gently as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. His body grew hard, wanting her, needing her... but he felt a prickle of a presence close to them and abruptly broke the kiss. He looked around. "Where the hell's my gun?" he muttered. </p><p>"Come on. We have bones to burn," she said grimly, glancing warily back at the lake. </p><p>"Yeah, before these kids start looking for other adults to drown," he muttered, taking her hand and moving off the dock quickly towards the Impala. </p><p>She followed quickly, holding tightly onto his hand as he led her to the car. She climbed into the passenger seat as he crawled behind the wheel. "So how far's the cemetery?" </p><p>"Ten minutes," he declared, slamming the driver's side door shut and roaring the engine into life. If things went well, they would have this problem taken care of by nightfall. He glanced at Chloe, smirking. "Ready to get your hands dirty?" he teased. </p><p>She rolled her eyes, still feeling unnerved by what had happened only a few moments ago. "Sounds like a dream come true." </p><p>Pulling onto the highway, Dean laughed, masking the fear that kept gnawing at his stomach. "Only if I get to clean you up later," he drawled. </p><p>Her eyes darkened with instant desire and she turned her head to look at him. "Like I'm gonna pass that up." </p><p>His foot pushed harder on the gas pedal at the blatant suggestion. "You're so getting filthy dirty," he growled, almost tingling with anticipation. </p><p>She couldn't help but chuckle and she undid her seatbelt, sliding closer to him and resting a hand on his thigh as she leaned in and placed a kiss against the side of his neck. </p><p>Dean deliberately took a curve a little harder, groaning as she licked his skin slowly. "You know... keep doing that..." he bit out, fighting the urge to move her hand to his manhood. </p><p>"And what?" she whispered, feeling warmth wash over her. She slid her hand a little higher up his thigh, her fingertips just brushing over the crotch of his denim jeans. </p><p>The car skidded into the middle of the road, his body hard with need. Trying to calm himself, breath hitching in his throat, he growled, "You're gonna get us killed doing that." His hips involuntarily ground up into her hand in response, emphasizing his desire. </p><p>"Then maybe you should find us a shady spot," she whispered against his ear. </p><p>"God, yes," he groaned, spotting a dirt path just off the main road. Turning into it, he skidded the Impala to a halt, shutting off the engine and turning to her. "Shady spot, Chloe," he whispered, catching her in his arms and biting her earlobe. "What next?" </p><p>She slid onto his lap, pressing her lips against his in an urgent, needy kiss, her hands sliding through his short hair as she reached for the bottom of his t-shirt.</p><p>Dean popped the seat back so he was reclining. He helped her remove his shirt and started for hers when she pressed herself against him quickly, nipping at his heated skin. He groaned in frustration. </p><p>She lowered her lips to his neck, exploring his skin with her lips and tongue and teeth, her hands resting against his chest for support. </p><p>Dean moved with her, his hands moving into her hair, letting her take her worry out on him. "Chloe," he whispered, his manhood straining against his jeans. </p><p>As if sensing what he needed, she shifted slightly and slid the zipper of his jeans down, quickly undoing the button as well. "Better?" she asked. </p><p>He muffled another groan as he looked up into her glazed eyes. Grabbing her head gently, he pulled her lips to his, pressing urgent yet tender kisses on her lips. She felt desperate, and he needed her to know he wasn't going anywhere. </p><p>They were both still wet from their trip to the lake and she had trouble tugging his jeans down to his knees. </p><p>"Chloe... wait," he rasped, trying to still her movements for a moment. "Hey, look at me." He took her arms gently. </p><p>There were tears sparkling in her eyes. "I can't get your jeans down." </p><p>"I can do that," he whispered, pulling her against his naked chest. He felt her tremble slightly and realized what the problem was. "First I need you to know... I'm here. Alive. You saved me. And I love you." </p><p>She clung to him, unable to let go even for a minute, their chests pressed together intimately. "I was so afraid." </p><p>He sighed, brushing her drying locks with his fingers. "Tell me about it," he replied, kissing her head. "Can't imagine being parted from you. Ever." </p><p>Drawing in a shuddering breath, she gazed down at him. "Make love to me, Dean. Please," she whispered. </p><p>He chuckled in anticipation and lifted the hem of her shirt. "Can't do that yet," he replied with a smirk, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. </p><p>A faint smile touched her lips and she wondered what he was up to as he pulled her shirt off over her head and let it fall into the passenger seat. </p><p>Snapping her bra off, Dean gazed at her creamy skin and full breasts, begging for his touch. Tossing the lingerie into the backseat, he whispered, "Need you hot and bothered," before nuzzling his lips into her breasts, gently teasing a taut nipple with his mouth. </p><p>Chloe groaned softly, arching closer to him as she slid her fingers through his hair, leaning down to kiss his neck. </p><p>His hands rubbed her skin, feeling the heat beneath and smiling in satisfaction. Still nipping on a nipple, he moved his arms across her back, down her backside and to the zipper of her jeans, struggling to loosen her clothing. "Dammit," he swore impatiently, moving in his seat. "I need you... to take your pants off. Now." </p><p>"Your wish," she whispered, moving off him and undoing the button on her jeans before pushing them down quickly. She slid onto his lap once more. </p><p>Dean would have laughed, but for the desperation and desire he still saw in the depths of her eyes. "Nice to be obeyed, for once," he replied, grasping her hips and holding her for a second. He cocked an eyebrow. "Still on the pill?" he asked. </p><p>A smile touched her lips. "Of course." </p><p>"Good," he rasped, impaling her body on his hardness, her wet, hot core stretching to accommodate him. He smiled softly, watching her close her eyes for a moment, as if savoring the moment. </p><p>The breath hitched in her throat as she sank onto him slowly before burying her face against his neck, her lips trailing kisses along his skin as she rocked against him. </p><p>Letting her set the pace, he moved with her, the tension between them quickly reaching an intensity he had never felt before. "Chloe," he whispered, his hands gripping her hips tightly, fighting to keep himself in check while her lips taunted his neck, trailing kisses along his sensitive skin. </p><p>"Harder," she whispered, sliding her arms around him, her teeth raking lightly over his skin. </p><p>Holding her hips in place, Dean plunged into her wet core, fell so far into her body he thought he might lose himself for good. Hearing her moans, he increased the pressure, not letting her go. He grunted loudly, feeling his body move towards climax. </p><p>She shuddered against him as he moved deeply within her body, so deeply it almost hurt. A faint sob escaped her involuntarily as she buried her face into his shoulder, the impact of what had happened sweeping over her as they moved together. </p><p>Feeling her inner muscle walls contracting around him, Dean let his body go, shuddering against her as he thrust himself into her once more, coming hard with a small cry against her skin. It was then that he felt her quiver, the faint cry escape her lips. Breathless, he asked, "What... is it?" </p><p>"You died," she whispered against his neck. </p><p>Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "And you saved me." He felt the tremble against his still heated flesh, breath caught in his throat. Leaving her was the last thing he wanted. As much as he needed to take care of Sam, he knew somehow his brother would be okay. Superpowers notwithstanding, he had Sarah. And their baby.</p><p>But Chloe... he needed her like air. Keeping their little family was his job, and there was no way he would leave any of them. Especially her. </p><p>"What if I hadn't been able to?" A tear trickled down her face and dropped onto his skin. </p><p>He shuddered, pulling her back to look into her eyes. "Chloe, look at me," he whispered painfully. </p><p>Her face was pale and stained with tears as she looked at him, trying not to cry anymore. </p><p>His lips curved into a soft smile, fingertips brushing the tears from her cheeks. "I'll always come back to you," he said honestly, opening his heart to her, letting her in completely, even at the risk of her complete rejection. "There is nothing on this earth or the next that will keep me from coming back to you. I love you, Chloe. You'll always keep me coming back." </p><p>A strained smile crossed her lips and she kissed him softly, resting her hands against his shoulders. </p><p>Her body still felt rigid, though whether from fear or uncertainty, Dean didn't know. Sighing inwardly, a frown marring his handsome face, he pulled her off his lap and struggled to slide his wet jeans back up his body. "Let's go burn some bones, okay?" he asked, not looking at her. </p><p>She began to redress herself, as well, swallowing hard as she nodded. "Yeah, okay." </p><p>The chasm yawned between them, which only confused and angered him. "What did I do?" he muttered to himself, keeping his mind firmly behind the walls he had built. </p><p>"You didn't do anything," she whispered, staring blankly out the window. </p><p>Shrugging back into his shirt, he grumbled, "Then why do I feel like I did?" He turned the engine and started backing the impala out onto the main road. </p><p>Hot tears stung her eyes and she didn't answer as he drove them toward the cemetery. As soon as he stopped the car, she climbed out and moved to the back of it, opening the trunk and grabbing one of the shovels. </p><p>Cutting the engine, Dean sat in the seat for a moment, watching Chloe's head dip into the open trunk, listening to her rummaging. He closed his eyes, wondering what had actually happened between them, then quickly reminded himself they were on a job. Now wasn't the time. He got out, leaving his jacket in the front seat, and sauntered around to the back, where she was waiting, shovels and the bag of salt and gasoline in her hand. </p><p>"Let's get this over with," she said grimly. </p><p>He smirked. "Yes, ma'am," he replied, nearly saluting at her tone of voice. Grabbing a shovel, Dean stalked off, leaving her to follow. He knew exactly where the children’s' graves were, and he was definitely going to make them pay for nearly killing him. </p><p>She followed, albeit a little more slowly. As much as she wanted this case over with given the circumstances, the idea of burning the bones of murdered children wasn't overly appealing, either. She drew in a breath as he stopped at a small line of three little tombstones. Swallowing hard, she gazed at the headstone nearest her for a moment, prayed for forgiveness from a God she wasn't sure she believed in, and began to dig. </p><p>Not looking at her, Dean could feel her uncertainty. "Stop it," he said, digging into the earth just in front of the first child's grave. </p><p>"Stop what?" </p><p>"Your guilt. It has to happen. And we're not gonna burn for it." </p><p>She didn't respond as she kept digging, pausing only to wipe beads of sweat from her forehead as they worked in silence until she heard the scrape of metal against wood. </p><p>He glanced up at her from inside the grave. "This is it," he replied, gazing at her for a moment. He wasn't sure she was ready for this and almost wished Sam was here instead. It would have made things... easier, perhaps. He silently asked for the salt and gas before looking down and wrenching open the coffin lid. </p><p>Swallowing hard, she handed them over dutifully, stuffing all her emotions somewhere deep within. A practice she hadn't used in awhile, but hadn't forgotten. She watched with a neutral expression as he salted the bones and then drenched them in gasoline. </p><p>Leaping out of the grave, Dean struck a match, watching the flame for a moment, hoping this act would give these kids some peace... then tossed the match into the grave and watched it burst into flames. He glanced over at Chloe, her face stony. He reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently. </p><p>Chloe held his hand in silence, watching the smoke rise from the grave with a sense of detachment. </p><p>"I shouldn't have brought you here," Dean said finally, after several moments. They had two other graves to dig up, and yet Chloe wouldn't move. He knew she had never done this before, and since these were children's bones they were burning, he didn't think she was dealing with it very well. </p><p>"Give me a fucking break," she responded, pulling away from him as she began to dig once more. </p><p>He snorted. "Yeah, because you're handling this so well," he retorted, starting with the third grave. "They're dead, Chloe. They nearly drowned me, and they're hurting Sarah. We're talking restless spirits. Killing, okay?" He emphasized his words with a hard dig to the ground, taking up large chunks of earth as he worked. </p><p>She didn't answer as she kept working, forcing her mental walls up to block him out of her head. Within a half hour the other two graves were dug up and without asking, she took the bag of salt and dumped it liberally over the bones before dousing them with gasoline. Not looking at him as she struck a match, she dropped it into the grave, her eyes dark as she watched the bones burn, wondering if part of her soul was already burning with them. </p><p>Suddenly tired, Dean watched the flames licking the bones, dusting them quickly. Lost in thought, he turned off his heart and focused on finishing the job. Once the fires were out, he set about righting things, shoveling the displaced dirt into one grave, then another, not one looking in Chloe's direction. </p><p>She did the same, avoiding looking at him as well. And when they were finished, neither spoke as they headed back toward the car. </p><p>He reached the Impala first, popping the trunk and practically ramming the gear into the trunk, not flinching when a piece of the shovel nicked the paint job. By the time Chloe reached the car, he was furious. With himself. With her. With the insanity they found themselves in. "I'm calling Sam, let him know what's going on," he stated flatly, walking to the driver's side and getting his phone. </p><p>"Fine," she said emotionlessly, moving to get into the passenger seat. </p><p>Grumbling a string of curses under his breath, Dean found his phone and punched his brother's number, waiting for an answer. "Sammy?" he asked as soon as he heard someone on the other line. </p><p>"Dean! I was just getting ready to call you." His voice was urgent, filled with fear. </p><p>"Sam! What's wrong?" he asked, putting the keys in the ignition as he spoke, his voice willed with shock at the blind panic in his brother's voice. </p><p>"Sarah's gone!" </p><p>Dean blinked in surprise. "Gone?" he demanded, glancing over at Chloe. "What the hell do you mean... gone? What did you do, scare her off with your Elvis impersonation?" </p><p>He made a noise of frustration. "Dean! This is serious! We were taking a nap and when I woke up she was gone! She's not answering her phone!" </p><p>"Well Chloe and I just got through burning the kids' bodies," Dean ground out, his foot hitting the gas in an effort to remain calm. "Damn spirits nearly killed me. Where the hell do you think she went, being your wife and all?" </p><p>"You're sure you burned the bones? Completely? All three of them?" </p><p>Chloe stared at Dean wide-eyed. </p><p>"Yes, all three of them. Did I stutter?" he demanded harshly. "Salt, gas, the whole nine yards." </p><p>"I don't know where she went. She's got me blocked out of her mind. She may have gone to the lake." </p><p>"Dammit, Sammy, why would she go out there... alone?" he asked, his voice hard with tension. As much as he liked his sister-in-law, she could be just as stubborn as the blonde woman sitting sullenly next to him. "Get your ass out in the parking lot. We'll be there in about two minutes so we can save Sarah from God knows what." </p><p>"I'm already in the parking lot," Sam said with annoyance. "Hurry up." </p><p>"You callin' me slow, bitch?" he growled, pulling into the hotel lot with a screech of tires. </p><p>"Maybe I am, Jerk." He hung up the phone. </p><p>"Asshole," Dean muttered loudly, pulling up to Sam, slamming on the breaks so that both he and Chloe nearly went through the windshield. He glanced at her. "Sarah's gone," he told her, not knowing what else to say. </p><p>"I figured that out." </p><p>Shaking his head, he watched Sam get into the backseat and slammed the car into gear, pressing his foot on the gas and speeding off towards the lake, hoping Sarah was okay. Wondering how to make things right with Chloe. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>She wasn't entirely sure how she got to the lake, her unseeing eyes coming into focus at the gently rippling water. Blinking, she looked at her distorted reflection for a moment, then glancing around her. She was alone, standing on a dock in silence, her arms wrapped around her midsection.</p><p>Fear crept into Sarah's mind, along with the thought that Sam wasn't nearby. A sobering thought, especially since she needed his strength to support her now that a familiar, terrifying presence stood behind her. Turning on quivering legs, she saw a ghostly face looking curiously back at her, as though it recognized her, too. Sarah opened her mouth to speak to the little girl, but nothing came out. </p><p>"We've been waiting for you, Sarah," she whispered. </p><p>"You have?" she whispered hesitantly. "But... why?" </p><p>"Because you heard us." She glanced behind her to where her two brothers stood silent and motionless. </p><p>Normally, Sarah would have taken off at seeing three spirits in front of her... but this was her normal now. Taking a step towards the children, she reached out a hand, in an attempt to comfort them. A silly notion, she realized, because nothing could save them now. "I'm so sorry," she said softly, her voice wavering with emotion. "What happened to you…” She shuddered at the memory. </p><p>The little girl smiled faintly and reached her hand out toward Sarah wordlessly. </p><p>"How can I help you?" she continued, letting her hand fall and looking around her. "Actually, how did I get here?" </p><p>"You walked. But we called you," she admitted with a very faint smile. </p><p>"What? I walked here? And... Sam let me?" She spoke out loud, though her eyes remained on the youngest girl, a pretty blonde haired child. A slight grin tugged at her lips: she and Sam would have a raven-haired child. She just knew that. </p><p>"He was still asleep." She moved forward and took Sarah's hand, gazing up at her intently. "It wasn't us." </p><p>Slightly shocked to have a ghost holding her hand, Sarah's eyes never wavered from the girl's face. "What wasn't?" she asked. "What do you want? Why do I keep dreaming about you?" </p><p>Her eyes were sad as she tugged on Sarah's hand til she was kneeling down at eye level with her. "We didn't hurt those people. It was all him." </p><p>"Him?" she whispered, eyes wide with confusion. </p><p>The girl gazed at her intently. "You know who," she whispered, her eyes wide, as well. "He wanted you here, all of you." </p><p>She was about to ask the same question when she realized the "he" the girl mentioned. She swallowed hard, recalling those hollow, evil eyes boring into her. Looking through her to her baby. "Why?" she asked urgently, sensing the child's need to speak more to her. </p><p>Wordlessly the girl moved her hand to Sarah's stomach, not quite touching it, but looking at her intently. "Because he's building an army and he wanted all of you out of the way." </p><p>Paling suddenly, Sarah took a step back, terror spreading through her being. "Where are Chloe and Dean?" she said loudly, frantically looking around for signs of actual life... or the Impala. </p><p>"They'll be here soon." Her image shimmered a little. "You have to get ready, Sarah."</p><p>"Ready?" she yelled, trying to grasp for the girl, who was quickly disappearing before her eyes along with her siblings. "Please! You have to tell me what!" </p><p>"For the war," she whispered, her eyes sad. </p><p>"The war," Sarah repeated, paling and suddenly cold. Before she could ask the question, however, the children had disappeared. She was alone again.</p><p>Lost to her fears. </p><p>"Sarah!" Sam was out of the back of the car before Dean had even put it in park. "Sarah!" </p><p>Staring out at the water, Sarah didn't hear Sam's voice. Never mind she had spent so much time contemplating how to save her husband and friends from inevitable danger.</p><p>Putting the car into park, Dean leapt out of the Impala, following Sam closely. </p><p>Chloe was right alongside Dean, though she didn't look at him, worry in her eyes. </p><p>"Sarah!" Sam wrapped his arms around her quickly, pulling her into his lanky form. "God, I was so worried. What happened? Why did you leave without waking me?" </p><p>"Sam?" Sarah didn't turn around, though the solid wall of warmth pressing against her back shook her out of her reverie. "The kids... I walked here." </p><p>"Did they hurt you?" His voice lowered, his body tensing. </p><p>She shuddered. "I'm fine." </p><p>"Why don't I believe that?" he whispered, moving so he was facing her. </p><p>"Sam." Sarah's worried, emotion-filled eyes met his anxious ones. Trying to smile, she gently touched his chest. "The kids... what happened to them?" </p><p>He gazed at her a moment, then swallowed hard and looked at his brother and Chloe. </p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Dean glanced at Chloe, letting down his mental block for a moment. Do we tell her? he asked silently. </p><p>Chloe looked at the ground for a moment. "We burned the bones," she said quietly. </p><p>Saddened eyes shifted from Sam to Chloe. Somehow, Sarah knew that would happen, though she wished there had been another way. "No wonder they disappeared," she muttered, feeling lost and forlorn.</p><p>Dean looked down, grieved suddenly at the despair in Sarah's eyes. </p><p>"They weren't at peace, Sarah." Her voice was quiet, but slightly distant as she looked out over the lake. </p><p>"It wasn't their fault, though," she replied, looking back at Sam. </p><p>"What do you mean?" he asked, shaking his head and lifting a hand to her cheek. </p><p>"It was... him." Her eyes grew dark with fear.</p><p>"Him?" Dean asked, utterly confused for a moment. "Who in the h-- Oh shit." He gave his brother a sharp look. "Son of a bitch." </p><p>Sam stared at her. "How do you know?" </p><p>"They told me, Sam. We have to be ready, because they said he made them kill." She glanced at Chloe and Dean and swallowed hard. "It wanted us here for some reason." </p><p>"He's using spirits of tortured children to come after people," Chloe whispered. </p><p>"Son of a bitch," Dean repeated, taking an angry step towards Sam. "They nearly killed me, pulling me into the lake, you know. Now I understand why." </p><p>Sam gazed at his brother for a moment before looking out over the lake, his body tense. This war was quickly coming to a head. And there was no way they were even close to ready. </p><p>Sarah paled and looked at Chloe. "Are you okay?" she asked, fisting Sam's shirt into her hands. </p><p>It took her a moment to realize Sarah was talking to her. She slowly turned to look at her friend before nodding slightly. "We should get going." Her voice was tense, final. Without waiting for a response from any of them, she turned and headed for the Impala. </p><p>Sam watched her go, a troubled expression on his face. </p><p>Turning to glance at Dean, she said, "Stay here a second. I'll go see if she's okay." Without waiting for a response, she quickly took off after Chloe.</p><p>Dean watched their women go but frowned. And the chasm yawned open further, seemingly endless. He sure as hell didn't know how to make things right with her.</p><p>"Chloe, wait!" Sarah called, a little breathless as she approached the Impala. </p><p>She paused in her tracks. "Yeah?" </p><p>"What's wrong?" When Chloe turned to open her mouth, protesting her state of mind, Sarah held up a hand. "I know you'd be lying, so don't try it." Her voice held a note of caution. </p><p>She gazed at Sarah for a moment. "We're not all gonna make it through this." </p><p>"That's crap, and you know it," Sarah replied, trying to keep the sheer terror out of her mind. "What happened today?" </p><p>"Dean died," she said distantly. "When they pulled him under, he drowned." </p><p>She held out a hand, touching Chloe's shoulder gently. "Oh God," she whispered, turning white. "But he's okay... isn't he?" She sounded a little uncertain. </p><p>"For now." She looked toward the lake. </p><p>Following Chloe's line of sight, Sarah found the Winchester brothers watching them talk, both their faces stony and serious, hiding what she knew to be desperation and anger. "Meaning, what, Chloe? Dean's going to turn into a monster... or die again?" </p><p>"I think Dean doesn't care if he dies," she responded, slowly shifting her gaze back to Sarah. </p><p>"I think you're not seeing the bigger picture here," she answered the blonde, eyes shifting to Dean. He looked worried about Chloe, but he was trying very hard not to show it. "He cares more than you know." </p><p>Chloe offered her a bitter smile. "About everyone but himself." </p><p>Sarah sighed. "Because he's too busy taking care of the rest of us," she replied simply, tears springing to her eyes. "He loves us too much to worry about himself." She turned to look at Chloe. "That's why we need to take care of him." </p><p>"I've been trying, Sarah." Her shoulders slumped, her posture one of defeat.</p><p>Reaching out, Sarah gently touched Chloe's shoulder and smiled sadly. "Keep trying, Chloe," she stated. "Dean and Sam definitely have one thing in common: they're both hard-headed to a fault." She glanced over at her husband and smiled faintly. </p><p>"Believe me, I know," she whispered, closing her eyes. </p><p>Fear crept into the brunette's heart, and she gripped her shoulder. "Please... don't give up on him," she begged quietly, suddenly worried they would wake up one morning and Chloe would be gone. </p><p>Chloe managed a very faint, tiny smile. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. Which I don't." </p><p>Despite her words, Sarah still didn't feel settled. Or assured. "You're right about that. Dean would search the globe for you." She felt Dean's curious eyes scanning them and glanced over. "See?" she whispered. "He's always got you in his sightline." </p><p>She turned her gaze to look at him across the way, meeting his eyes. "I know," she murmured. </p><p>"I'd love to know what they're talking about," Dean grumbled under his breath, holding Chloe's troubled gaze. She looked so downtrodden that he felt like he'd been sucker-punched. </p><p>Sam drew in a breath. "Yeah, well, they both have us blocked at the moment." </p><p>He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Duh, dude. Why else would I speak out loud?" </p><p>"What exactly happened, Dean?" He looked at his older brother, worry in his eyes. </p><p>"I think I died." He looked over at Sam. "And Chloe... she saved me... but now... I don't know, it' s like she doesn't want me around." He shrugged his shoulders despairingly. </p><p>Sam stared at him in horror. "What?" </p><p>"Those children, I think they pulled me in," he continued, squinting in concentration as his gaze strayed back to where the women stood. "I felt pain, then heaviness... until I saw Chloe hovering over me." </p><p>His chest felt tight, heavy as he looked away, over the lake. "You died?" he whispered. </p><p>"Yes, Sam. I died." </p><p>Sam flinched, remaining silent. </p><p>Feeling Sam's sudden bolt of pain shoot through his body, Dean sighed in frustration. "Dude, I'm fine. Why is everyone so pissed at me? I'm here, I'm alive. I'm not going anywhere!" Turning, he marched off towards the woods, steam practically coming out of his ears. </p><p><i>I'm not pissed,</i> Sam thought with confusion. <i>How would you feel if one of us had died, Dean? </i></p><p>This time he flinched, because he didn't want to contemplate such a thing. <i>How do you think?</i> he answered, keeping even pace away from the rest of them. </p><p><i>Why do you assume it's any different for us?</i> he demanded, slowly following his brother toward the woods. <i>Why don't you understand you're just as important to us as we are to you?</i></p><p>He ignored his brother's words, even though they struck a chord deep inside him. He yanked low-lying branches out of the way, disappearing into the shaded forest. </p><p><i>Dammit, Dean!</i> </p><p>"What?" he demanded, swinging around and glaring at his brother, fists balling in anger. </p><p>Sam glared back at him. "What the hell is your problem?" </p><p>His jaw squared and tense, he retorted, "Nothing." He looked in the car's direction and nodded. "Take Chloe and Sarah back to the hotel. I'll walk back." </p><p>"Hell no," he snapped. "I'm not going anywhere 'til you tell me what's going on!" </p><p>Pulling back, Dean suddenly knocked Sam in the stomach, doubling him over. "What the hell do you think's the problem?" he growled angrily. </p><p>Tumbling backwards, he wrapped an arm around his stomach painfully and sucked in a lungful of air. He wasn't surprised by the punch; it wasn't the first time Dean had sucker-punched him because he didn't know how to deal with his emotions. "You tell me," he replied, wincing a little as he straightened once more, his eyes intense. </p><p>He snorted. "What, you aren't gonna fight back?" he demanded, his voice trembling ever so slightly. Thinking about his father, wishing he was here to help them. To tell him what to do. </p><p>"Is that what you want, Dean? You want me to hit you?" Sam asked, shaking his head. </p><p>Dean lifted his face and glanced at Sam, eyes filled with unspoken emotion. "Don't I deserve it?" he whispered after a moment. "Haven't I messed up enough in one lifetime?" </p><p>He stared at his older brother. "How have you messed up?" His voice was just as quiet. </p><p>Where do I begin? he wondered miserably, sitting on the closest tree stump, feeling every bit the fool he knew he was. "I can't help you with this battle," he said instead, focusing on the ground. "I don't belong here." </p><p>Sam shook his head slowly before sitting down across from him on a fallen log. "Yes, you do," he whispered. </p><p>"The hell I do," he grumbled softly. "Dad should be here, not me, Sammy. You know that: it's only a matter of time before my number's due and..." His words died off, thinking about Chloe. He knew she would be in capable hands, having Sam around. </p><p>"Stop it right now," Sam said, his voice fierce. "You are not going to die, do you hear me?" </p><p>"Yeah, because I totally didn't die today," he snapped, rolling his eyes. "You three won't always be around to help me out, ya know. Besides, Dad knew more about this. How the hell can I help?" </p><p>"When are you gonna stop blaming yourself for Dad's death?" he demanded, shaking his head. </p><p>"Shut up, Sammy." </p><p>"No. I've shut up about it too long, Dean." He stood up, looking down at his brother intently. "It's not your fault. It's never been your fault." </p><p>"The hell it hasn't," he replied, standing up, glaring at his brother. Hurt swirled in his eyes. "The hell it hasn't. First I lost Dad... then he died. Because of me. And what's going to happen if I can't keep you guys safe? Haven't I almost lost you and Chloe to brain-washing asshole demonic preachers?!" </p><p>"You didn't lose Dad! He took off!" Sam said angrily. "And he died because he made a choice. You didn't ask him to, he just did it. It's what you do for people you love! I would die for any of you! You, or Sarah or Chloe! I know you'd do the same for us. It's what you've always been willing to do! Dean, you've spent your whole life taking care of me, of Dad, of everyone around you!" </p><p>Dean lost it, grabbing Sam by the shirt and shoving him backwards. "And what makes you think I've changed my mind about that, goddammit?! I'll protect you guys with my dying breath, but fuck, Sam, how the hell can I help any of you when I --?" </p><p>"When you what?" he demanded, shoving him backwards a little. "When you what, Dean?" </p><p>"When... when I can't fucking take any of this anymore!!!!" His voice roared, shattering the relative peace of the woods, but Dean couldn't hold it in any longer. His head dropped into his hand, covering his eyes. </p><p>All the anger seeped out of his veins and Sam swallowed hard, hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>Dean stiffened slightly, not wishing for comfort. He didn't move, however, because just for once, he didn't want to be the strong one. "I just want a break, Sammy," he whispered brokenly. </p><p>He closed his eyes for a moment, drawing in a breath and letting it out slowly. "Then let's take one." </p><p>Looking up again, he eyed his younger brother warily. "Yeah, right. And leave the oncoming war we have to be ready for?" </p><p>"Look. I'm not saying we stop forever. I'm just saying… there's nothing wrong with taking a break." </p><p>He backed up, running another hand through his hair. "Yeah, haven't we had this conversation before?" He crooked a smile towards Sam. </p><p>A faint smile tugged at his lips. "Yeah, I guess we have," he said quietly. </p><p>Dean snorted softly. "Let's go now. I say... we hit Atlantic City." He glanced back towards the Impala, where Chloe and Sarah remained, deep in their own discussion. They, too, looked tired. In need of a break. The war would have to wait, he mused. </p><p>"Yeah. I wouldn't mind heading to Jersey for awhile." He smiled and looked back at the girls, too. </p><p>He fisted a hand and hit Sam in the shoulder lightly. "Yeah, whatever, dude. You just wanna lock yourself up with Sarah for some... quality 'time' together." </p><p>"Like you don't want to do the same with Chloe?" Sam smirked at him. </p><p>Dean thought about that skimpy outfit Chloe had worn the first time they were together and grinned knowingly. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied, moving past his brother, heading back out of the woods and to the edge of the lake. </p><p>He made a face before following. "No." </p><p>Sarah watched the Winchester brothers make their way out of the woods, noticed the look on Dean's face, and grinned. "I think Sam cheered him up," she said, turning to look at Chloe, whose eyes were following Dean carefully. </p><p>"Let's hope," she said softly, not taking her eyes off him. </p><p>Sighing, Sarah turned to look at Sam and saw the look in his eyes. "Why don't you go talk to Dean?" she encouraged. "I think he needs it." </p><p>Chloe drew in a slow breath before slowly moving over toward where Dean had paused at the edge of the lake. </p><p>Dean felt her approach, immediately wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her to him tightly. He smiled, though he didn't look at her. "So we're taking a break," he stated evenly, taking a moment to drink in the serenity of the now spirit-free lake, wishing he knew how to stop hating himself for what John had chosen to do. </p><p>For a fleeting moment she thought he meant the two of them were taking a break. It took her a few seconds to realize it wasn't what he was talking about. "From hunting?" </p><p>Startled out of his thoughts, he turned to look at her, frowning slightly. "Yeah," he whispered. "What else would I mean?" </p><p>She tried to smile but didn't quite manage it, swallowing hard as she slowly wound her arms around him, pressing her face into his shoulder wordlessly. </p><p>Dean closed his eyes, plopping a kiss onto the top of her head, turning into her embrace. He felt her shudder and frowned. "What?" he sighed, brushing his lips against her golden hair. "Tell me what's wrong." </p><p>Her arms tightened around him a little. "I don't know. I just...have this weird feeling," she whispered. </p><p>"Weird feeling? About taking a break?" He hugged her tighter, unwilling to let her go. </p><p>"No, just in general." She closed her eyes, resting her head against his. </p><p>His fingers delved into her hair, his face buried in it. Breathing her in, feeling his heart leave his chest and attach itself to hers. "Yeah, well, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going anywhere." </p><p>"Promise me," she whispered solemnly. </p><p>Moving his hand to her chin, Dean cupped it, lifting her head to look into her dark green eyes. "I promise," he replied quietly, seriously. He looked down at the silver ring prominently sitting on his finger and smiled a little. "Here, take this," he replied, nodding at it. </p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed a little. "Dean, what--" </p><p>"I know it's too big for your finger, but it's for protection." He stepped back, slipping it off his finger and holding it out to her. He smirked knowingly at the confusion written on her face. </p><p>"Protection," she repeated, searching his face as he slid the ring onto her middle finger. </p><p>"Yeah, Pastor Jim gave it to me when I was younger. It's supposed to ward off any kind of evil." He slid his fingers through her hair gently, stroking back the stray strands. "I don't want anything happening to you, Chloe." </p><p>She gazed at him a moment, before dropping her gaze to look at the ring that now clung to her finger. His ring. His protection. Looking up at him again, she swallowed hard. "What about you?" </p><p>"I'm still covered," he replied with a gentle smile. He fingered the charm around his neck, drawing her attention to it. "Besides, you're my protection, too." </p><p>Wordlessly she reached up and touched his cheek, holding his gaze for a long moment before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. </p><p>He shivered against the onslaught of emotions he felt, coming from her lips as she kissed him. He groaned, moving his lips against hers slowly, wanting to savor the moment. Hoping for many more of these to come. His hand slid up her arms, pulling her closer. </p><p>"I love you," she whispered, her fingers tangling in his short hair. </p><p>He gently bumped his forehead against hers. "I love you, too. So damn much... it hurts sometimes." He felt the goose bumps prickle her skin and rubbed her gently. </p><p>Her chest tightened at those words and she kissed him again, softly. If life had taught her anything, it was that the more you loved someone, the more it hurt when they were hurt. When they were close to death. She knew exactly what he meant. </p><p>He felt a tremor pass through her but said nothing. "Come on," he whispered in her ear, "let's get the hell outta here. We need a vacation. All of us." </p><p>Nodding against him, she drew in a breath. And hoped that their vacation could be relaxing for a change.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>